


Bad Pup

by Notorious_StrayKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boners, Hybrids, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Smut, dog hybrid, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notorious_StrayKids/pseuds/Notorious_StrayKids
Summary: seungmin accidentally stumbles across porn





	Bad Pup

**Author's Note:**

> I bring you guys trash

It was a warm afternoon spring day and Seungmin was inside the apartment sitting crisscrossed on the couch with a bag of chips in his hands. He lazily reached in and pulled out a hot cheeto to munch on happily. Spongebob was currently playing and his eyes were glued to the television set. Eventually, he finished his spicy treat and tossed the trash aside, chan would surely scold him for that. He continued to watch Spongebob but then that too came to an end and seungmin pouted, he didn’t like what came on next. He grabbed the remote beside him and flipped through the channels. It was that time of day where nothing good came on and seungmin huffed as each channel he passed brought nothing worth watching. 

However, a certain channel made his finger hold back from pressing down. Seungmin’s eyes widened at the pornography in front of him. He was pretty sure he wasn’t meant to come across this channel. The moans coming from the woman made seungmin shift in his seat, it was turning him on. He checked his wrist watch and saw that chan wouldn’t be home anytime soon. He licked his lips and turned the volume up. The erotic scene aroused him and soon his boner pressed against his shorts. He placed his palm over himself and rubbed, a breathless moan escaping his lips. He closed his eyes and let his mind stimulate him.

He needed more and he instinctively bucked his hips, he opened his eyes and the position they were in excited him even more. He found himself thinking of doing those things to chan. His imagination drew him to ejaculate and he came in his underwear and shorts. Seungmin collected his breathing but whimpered at how hard he still felt. He got up from the couch and slipped out of his stained clothes and left straight for chan’s room. 

He climbed onto his owner’s bed and laid flat on his stomach as he inhaled chan’s bed sheets, seungmin could get intoxicated with chan’s smell and he loved it. Chan knew nothing about his pup’s sexual fantasies that crossed his mind more often than not and seungmin intended to keep it that way for now. A low growl escaped his throat, he needed chan underneath right now. He furrowed his eyebrows and growled once more at how sexually frustrated he was feeling.

He grabbed one of chan’s pillows and put it in between his canine teeth and violently shook his head as he growled. The fabric tore and seungmin repeated the process once more. He felt the urge a strong urge to breed and he wanted nothing more than to breed chan, although since chan was human no pups would ever form inside chan.

seungmin got on all fours and put chan’s pillow underneath him and began to grind and thrust his hips on it. Soft pants filled the room, his cock ached, he needed a hole not a pillow but this is all he had. He imagined chan was here instead, taking his cock. He imagined chan a whining mess under him, with tears in his eyes and drool dripping down his lips. Once again his imagination brought him to ejaculate and he came with a broken moan. However, he wasn’t done. 

  


Chan unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside putting his keys on the rack and his shoes by the door. 

“Seungie I’m home buddy!” he called out. No response. Chan wasn’t alarmed, if seungmin didn’t come running when called then it was figured he was either being a little shit or he was hiding and eating the snacks he found. 

As chan walked closer to the living room he heard a woman’s moaning and he stopped in his tracks. The television was turned on and his paid pornography channel was playing. Uh oh. He walked up to the couch and picked up the remote control to turn it off immediately. 

On the ground he noticed seungmin’s shorts and underwear and it looked like the garments had been slipped off desperately. He also noticed the semen stains. 

“Seungie??” he called out once more. What a bad pup chan thought to himself. Sure he was the one at fault for not being more careful with what channels he needs to block from the living room TV but surely seungmin knew better than to not clean after himself. 

He headed to his room and upon opening the door he let out a gasp. Seungmin was there fast asleep, but seungmin taking naps wasn’t what made him gasp. It was the fact that the hybrid was only wearing a hoodie and white socks. His lower half was fully exposed. Seungmin was hugging his pillow close to him and chan wanted to melt at how cute his hybrid looked when taking a nap. So peaceful and innocent.

He had adopted the golden retriever hybrid from a shelter 2 years ago. Seungmin had one floppy ear and one erect and chan was won over by the adorable feature and on that impulse adopted him. Seungmin was a good boy and never acted out but chan didn’t know what could be said about this. On closer inspection he noticed of his pillows had been torn?? What in the world got into his seungmin? There were multiple semen stains on the bed and so chan just figured it out to seungmin being very horny, but that didn’t excuse the mess he made throughout chan’s bed and a scolding was awaiting him once he woke up. Chan sighed and walked out softly closing the door behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> yay you read my trash! 
> 
> NSFW twt : @NotoriousKids9


End file.
